Love from another world
by BigTimeOT4
Summary: I was seriously wondering what I'd done to become an outsider. Nothing special had happened… I was like I always was; like they knew me. The jokester, the youngest, the dumbest...Who am I trying to fool? I KNEW that they were in a relationship… that they loved each other in a way that was much more than brotherly love... Rated M for later chapters, contains TCEST, no like no read
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is my first TMNT fic so please go easy on me! This is the 2k12 version, not the 2k3 one, so they have the appearance from the newer version xD Almost the whole story is going to be from Mikey's POV, if one chap isn't, I'm going to "warn" ya XD**

**Disclaimer: Me no owning the ones called Turtles :(**

**XxxxxCHAPTER STARTxxxxX**

"And the winner is… me!" I cheered as I reached the lair's entrance. "You may kiss my feet now." I grinned cheekily at my three older brothers that reached our lair only seconds later.

Leonardo, my oldest brother and the leader, was just rolling his eyes and entered the lair. He was wearing a blue mask and had a pair of katanas strapped on his back. The second oldest, Raphael, growled at me and smacked me on the head as he walked by. He was wearing a red mask and two Sais had their place on his belt. The purple wearing turtle, Donatello, just smiled and patted my shoulder before walking past me too. He went straight to his lab and put his bō staff in the corner.

I sighed and entered the lair too and closed the entrance behind me. Usually when I did stuff like this, Raphael would chase me through our whole home; I would run through Donnie's lab and break something, which always led the purple clad ninja turtle to join Raph with chasing me. Then I would run to Leo and hide behind him. In the end everyone would be arguing with everyone, until their sensei Master Splinter comes and makes us shut up with a smack on the head with his walking stick. Only minutes later we would calm down again and watch some random stuff on tv, joking around and spend time together. It was my way of preventing us to part too early; to keep us together. It made Leo forget about meditating till dinner, it made Raph stay instead of walking straight to his room to kick his punching back or whatever and it kept Don from working too much in his lab. It always had worked fine.

I sighed again and made his way to my own room. I put my nunchakus on the nightstand and sat down on my bed. My blue eyes closed as I laid down. Oh how I missed those times. It seemed like years had passed since it had been like this. In reality, it had only been 3 months.

Leonardo didn't spend as much time as before in the dojo, Donatello didn't disappear in his lab for the whole day anymore… and Raphael… well… instead of insulting and chasing me he just rolls his eyes or smacks me on the head occasionally whenever I do or say something dumb. Of course that was something good… they spend much time together… just without me. Sure, we'd go on patrol and train together, but that was all. Sometimes my three older brothers vanished in Donatello's lab for an hour or so… or they "took a walk" in the sewers. They never asked if I wanted to come too.

I was seriously wondering what I'd done to become an outsider. Nothing special had happened… I was like I always was; like they knew me. The jokester, the youngest, the dumbest.

I opened his eyes again. Who am I trying to fool? I KNEW what was going on with my brothers. I KNEW that they were in a relationship… that they loved each other in a way that was much more than brotherly love. Leonardo and Raphael had started off first. That was about 7 months ago. They met "secretly" in the sewers for some fun, or Raph visited Leo's room when they thought everyone was fast asleep. Their meetings became a daily routine, right after afternoon training and before dinner. Somehow they became a little careless and Donatello found them making love to each other while searching stuff for an experiment 3 months ago. They asked him to join.

Well, at least that's what I think happened. Of course they never told me, they still think I'm oblivious to everything. All I know is that Don left a few minutes after Leo and Raph and an hour later all three came home grinning like idiots and a nice flush on their faces. Since that day the three of them left together or just stayed at the lab till I called them to eat.

Master Splinter didn't seem to notice much of it. He was meditating more and more the past weeks; he said he was "talking " to some leader of some tribe on another planet. Something big was going to happen, and they needed to figure out what that special something was. I played a little with my blanket, lost in thought. Sometimes I wonder if they'd ask me to join too if I caught them. Part of me hopes so, cause I sure felt a little more for my brothers than they obviously do for me. Another part of me knew that they wouldn't… cause that's what I overheard two weeks ago.

They were in Donnie's lab and I was about to get them for dinner, when I heard them talking about me. I didn't hear much, but what I heard was enough. They think I'm too childish to be a mate. I'm too young for it. I won't be able to keep my mouth shut in front of Splinter.

I shrugged unconsciously. That's fine, I guess. For them I was just the annoying little brother, who didn't know shit about anything. They don't even know half of me. They don't know everything is just an act. The world has become incredibly dark and evil. Our enemies get stronger each day, and I can sense each of my brothers get more stressed out. Sure they act like everything was fine, but I know they are just trying to appear strong. So I keep trying to lighten them up by remembering them of our good times. That's why I joke so much, that's why I play the dumb one… to keep them sane.

Now, since they have each other, I stay in the background. I lock myself in my room and draw a little (lately I draw those strange signs, not really knowing why or remembering ever drawing them), read some old comics to just keep me distracted, hell, I even cleaned my room. I didn't joke that much, I didn't even talk that much anymore… And they never noticed. I don't think they care anymore. Or they just don't want to have to worry about me. Not that I want them to worry either… It just hurts really much to just live beside them and watch them have a happy life while I stand there alone. I cook for them, but they don't even acknowledge that anymore. Another sigh escaped my lips as I looked up at the ceiling. They don't care, so I don't care. I was going to die alone, that's fine. It's not so bad…

After another hour had passed I went down to the kitchen to start dinner. To my surprise master Splinter was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in his paws. I shrugged and started to boil a pot of water for some noodles.

"Not meditating today, Father?" I asked as I waited for the water to boil. Master Splinter sighed and shook his head. "No, Michelangelo. I tried reaching the leader of the Yks, Brufal… but… he didn't appear." I frowned and sat down right next to my father. He continued. "This is really strange and has me worried. Yesterday he was talking about some symbols at the sky, which he deemed as dangerous, and today he's not responding. I think something bad has happened."

"If there's something wrong… would we be able to help?" I asked, noticing the distress in father's usual calm face. He shook his head. "I'm afraid there is nothing we could do, my son. We would need a portal to reach their planet." I nodded and put the noodles in the water and started the sauce. Master Splinter kept quiet the whole time. I knew he was thinking hard of how to help this Brufal guy and his planet, but I didn't know how to help father in any way, so I just kept quiet too. Just as I was about to get my brothers, they entered the kitchen, joking and laughing.

"Oh, spaghetti? Cool!" Donnie exclaimed as he sat down. I just smiled and put the filled plates in front of them. Leo was the first to notice father's distress. "Are you okay, sensei?" he asked carefully. Sensei just nodded. The others didn't seem convinced and I was wondering why father didn't tell them the truth. However, they just accepted the answer and continued to talk about random stuff and joke around.

I was about halfway done with my plate when I noticed something strange. Father seemed to notice it too, cause he looked up from his meal and looked to the direction of the living room, which was pitch black. The other three didn't seem to feel it, but there was a chill in the air… something was there. Just as I was about to get up to take a look, some strange white glowing ropes shot into the kitchen and wrapped around our sensei, who tried to get away from them, but the ropes were too fast.

Leo tried to cut them with his swords, but the ropes were too strong. We only could helplessly watch as Splinter just disappeared within the ropes. They covered him completely, and once they became untied again, Splinter was gone!

"Where did he go?!" Raph shouted as he glared at the ropes, that were pointing at us now!

"Guys, I think we should run for now and worry about that later!" Donatello screamed and we made a run for it. I took the lead since I was the fastest, and first we managed to escape the ropes, but soon enough Don was tied up too and disappeared.

"Donnie!" Leo cried just before he was caught too. "That's it! I'm gonna kill this thing!" Raph stopped and tried to "kill" the glowing ropes, but of course he didn't succeed. How do you kill magic rope? I helped him nevertheless, but I knew it was useless. "I don't think it's working, Raph…" I said and gulped when I felt the ropes starting to wrap around my feet, up my legs and around my torso and shell. Before Raphael could give me an answer he was completely tied up and disappeared too, but I didn't see that anymore cause now I disappeared too, feeling darkness consume me…

**~LINEBREAK~**

I groaned when I woke up. I put my hand up to my head and rubbed it to get rid of the groggy feeling. I opened my eyes and let out a scream when I saw a pair of black eyes look at me. I sat up quickly and scrambled away, my eyes not leaving the creature in front of me. I almost thought I was dreaming, but the pounding in my head was pretty real. Sitting there, looking at me with an amused expression, was another mutant turtle! I took a quick glance at my surroundings. We were in a forest, it was dark, but there was a campfire. Left and right from it I saw my brothers, each of them still unconscious. There were three other turtles with black eyes, that looked at me too.

"Calm down, little one." The one next to Leo and Donnie told me. He was a very dark green color, each of the other three was, and their shells were also pretty dark. Each of them had a white bandana wrapped around their right biceps. All three were pretty muscular and carried a sword. On the left arm they had another bandana, each another color. The one talking to me wore a turquoise bandana. The one that was closest to me had a yellow one; and the one next to Raph a grey one. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. My nunchucks were still there, they didn't take them. My brothers also still had their weapons. The three other turtles didn't seem to have the intention to hurt us… they'd already have if they wanted to.

"W-Who… who are you?" I asked them after I calmed down a little. The one with the gray bandana rolled his eyes. "Could ask you the same question." He said in a kinda annoyed tone. "Rick, please be nice." The one with the yellow bandana criticized the turtle called Rick. He then turned to me again and offered a smile. "My name is Drake. This is Luke" he motioned to the turtle next to Leo and Don, "and this lovely turtle is called Rick." I nodded, still a little shaken up alone by the fact to see other human turtles. "W-Where are we? And why are we here?" This time it was Luke who answered. "We have no idea, Little One. We woke up 2 hours ago, you four were out cold, and it was already kinda dark, so we decided to make a campfire and wait for you to wake up." I blinked. "Why would you just help complete strangers?"

Drake smiled again. "To be honest, first we thought you were from our tribe, but then we noticed your skins had different colors and you're wearing strange masks and we were kinda curious."

"Your tribe? You mean… there are more like you? More mutated turtles?" I asked, not believing my ears… if I had ears, I mean. The three of them frowned at me. "Mutated? No… we were all born normally by our leader and his mate." Rick said. "Where do you come from?" he asked me bluntly.

"I… Me and my brothers were mutated by some gooey stuff from some alien species… And-" I was interrupted by a groan coming from Raphael. As soon as he took in his surroundings he drew his sais and got in a defensive stance, ready to attack Rick who was closest to him. Rick just snorted at him and Drake looked at me for some help. I got up and put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "They are cool, Raph… They helped us." I told him, but he was still suspicious. At least he put his weapon down and sat down next to me… well, a little in front of me. Right, baby bro, too dumb to defend himself. I rolled my eyes. Only seconds later Leo and Donnie woke at the same time. They just looked confused at the other three turtles before sitting down next to Raph and me. "Care to explain?" Leo whispered to me, eyes not leaving the strangers. "They helped us. No harm." I just said. Leo didn't seem the slightest calmed and eyed them warily.

Luke spoke up. "I guess there's some explaining to do…"

"You bet there is…" Raph said grumpily. I smacked his arm for his rudeness. Luke just smiled. "Since you seem a little… offensive, I think it's best if we start with our story…" he didn't wait for any response.

"I'm Luke, this is Drake, and this is Rick." He introduced again for my brothers. "We are from a tribe called Xymph. Our father and leader, called Moard was a normal turtle, at least that's what he told us. He and our mother were kidnapped from some alien that studied a planet called "Earth". Through some accident the spaceship exploded and mother and father landed on another planet, along with some strange substance that covered most of the planet. Our parents ate from the plants that were contaminated with the substance and the next day they had human features and could talk! Along with the substance and parts of the spaceship, some stuff from planet "Earth" landed on the planet too. Moard learned to read the books and they built cabins and produced children. Soon there was a whole tribe. My brothers and I are responsible for the protection of our tribe… We were just out on patrol before some bright ropes brought us here…"

Don, Leo, Raph and I were listening closely, and I was amazed at how their story was. So there were other turtles… just like us!

"We woke up and found you four, first we thought you belonged to us, but your skin color was different, so we decided to just wait till you wake up."

"Why is our skin color so special?" Donnie asked curiously. Drake chuckled.

"Back home every turtle has the same skin and eye color. But you four… are different. You don't come from our tribe. Little One told us you were mutated, right before you woke up." I felt my brothers glare at me for telling some strangers our story, but I didn't care at the moment. They were technically siblings to us… And they helped us! Who knows what could've happened if we were alone and out cold? I ignored my glaring brothers and spoke up.

"My name's Michelangelo, but you can call me-"

"MIKEY!" The others interrupted me for continuing to tell them stuff about us. "Exactly. You can call me Mikey." I looked at my brothers. "I guess we are stuck here anyways till we find a way out of this… mess. So we better team up and find a way together." Raph just grumbled but Leo and Donnie seemed surprised that something smart was coming from me. Huh. Seems like I'm not that dumb, hm? Leo sighed and turned to the other turtles.

"Fine. But if you try_ something _to hurt my brothers you'll be dead." He warned. Luke, Drake and Rick just chuckled. "Promise." Luke told him and Leo nodded.

"Well… like said before, this is Michelangelo. My name is Leonardo and this are Donatello and Raphael. We weren't born 'normally'. We were four normal turtles that some kid bought in a pet store. A truck with some mutagen crashed and the kid let us fall into the sewers, we got covered with the mutagen and a rat found us… He was mutated too. He belonged to a Kung Fu master and when his master was killed he was free and ran away. He took us in and raised us(1). He taught us fighting and all. We were just eating dinner when the ropes came…"

"Wait a minute…" Donnie interrupted him. "... Sensei was caught by the ropes too… W-Where is he?! Where is Master Splinter?!"

Suddenly a dark chuckle was heard. It sounded like it came from above, from some speaker… but there was none. We all five got in a fighting position, scanning the area. The chuckle just got louder.

"I think I can explain…" The voice said darkly, making a shiver go down my spine.

"… Let's play a game…"

**XxxxxEND OF CHAPTERxxxxX**

**(1)I know the 2k12 version of the story is different, but the other version fits better for the story, so just go with it ;)**

**Please review! Like I said above, this is my first tmnt fanfiction and I really want to know if it's worth continuing it!**

**LOVE, PEACE AND ALL THAT SH*T!**


	2. Chapter 2

„… **Let's play a game…"**

The creepy voice was chuckling again. **"Please… you can't fight me. Now why don't you put your weapons so we can start? I promise**_** I**_** won't harm you…"**

"Oh yeah, of course we trust some creepy voice that obviously brought us here and doesn't have any good intentions!" We heard Raph shout. "Show yourself, you freaking asshole!"

The voice roared with laughter, which made me feel real uneasy. It sounded so… familiar, but I couldn't tell where I ever heard a voice like this. My brothers didn't seem to recognize it either.

"**Hahaha, as if you had a choice…"** Suddenly there was so much wind, no; it was more like an invisible force that sucked our weapons away and up to the sky. We all were too stunned first to react, but Raph had a tight grip on his Sais. Leo tried to help, but the force was too strong and soon Raphael's weapons were gone too. "Give us our weapons back, you freak!" He shouted to the sky, clearly pissed off.

"**Now, isn't that better?"** The voice completely ignored Raph's insulting. **"Let's get to business…"** The amused tone vanished and got creepier again. I shivered and unconsciously stepped a little closer to my brothers. Even if they weren't my mates, they were still my older brothers and I still hoped to get comfort from them. And I wasn't disappointed, as soon as I had stepped closer; Donnie put an arm around my shoulders.

Rick, Luke and Drake had their eyes fixated on the sky, as if the mysterious voice would show up any time. It didn't. Instead, it spoke up again.

"**You seven turtles were chosen to participate in the great universal game… The Battle of Cocytus!"** I noticed the three other turtles eyes widen shortly before their expressions turned to glares at the sky.

"What does that mean?" Leo asked. His answer came from Drake. "It roughly means lamentation." We all gulped and looked up again as the voice continued.

"**There are 20 teams from different planets… each team consists of 7 creatures of the same species. The teams were brought here to this planet… each of them on different places. I won't tell you where, that would spoil the fun…"** I felt Donnie shiver too. He was just as worried as I was.

"**Somewhere on this planet is your goal… the great arena. There, you will fight against the other teams… the team that wins, will survive, the others…"** A dark laughter was the continuation of the sentence, making me whimper and Donnie pressed me a little closer to assure me, even though he was just as scared as I was. **"You will need to find your way to the arena… and be careful of the other teams. There are no rules… Those who don't arrive in seven days, lose." **

"What if we don't want to participate in your fucking game?!" Rick shouted with a growl.

"**Of course you could just say you want to leave… but what would happen to poor Moard and Splinter if their sons just left them all alone in my hands?"**

"What did you do to our father?!" Luke and Leo shouted at the same time. There was a longer pause… "We asked you something, asshole!" Rick was just as hotheaded as Raph.

"**Seven days…"** was all the voice said, and that was the last thing we heard from him. He stayed silent after that. "That fucking dumb freaking-" "Rick, hush. Insults won't get us anywhere." Drake let out a sigh and looked at us. "Seems like we have no other choice…"

"Oh we do have a choice!" Raphael growled, "We don't even know if he really has Master Splinter and your father. It could all be some trick!" Donnie and I frowned, the others looked wary as well. "But Raph… even if this all is some kind of trick… it's the only trace of father we have…" Don let go of me and stepped a little closer to Raph, taking his hand. "You saw him vanish within the ropes too. He has to be somewhere, and even if he's not in this dimension, the only way for us to either find him or leave this world is to play this sick game." Leo put a hand on Raph's shoulder after the hothead had let out a defeated sigh and looked up at his two mates. "It's just…" he looked briefly over to the other three turtles, who just stared back in silence. It seemed like Leo, Raph and Don had a silent conversation, maybe whether they should trust them or not.

I averted my gaze from that scene. Despite the situation, it still hurt to see my three older brothers sharing this deep connection. I crossed my arms and went over to Drake, Luke and Rick. "Well, I think it's best if we just follow that path…" I told them, purposely ignoring my brothers. If they didn't know if they should trust them, I was going to decide for them. We were stuck here anyways, and 7 turtles are better than 4.

"Yeah, that seems to be the best thing to do." Luke smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "Who said we trust you?!" I heard Leo ask. They were still standing where they were before, and I had my back turned to them. I rolled my eyes and told them what I was thinking a few seconds ago.

"We _have_ to work together, if we like it or not. You heard the creepy voice: There are other mutants or aliens that probably won't be our friends. I get you don't trust these three, but it's the smarter way to go. If we have to fight, it's better to have three more guys on our side."

"He's right…" I heard Donnie say and both of my other brothers sigh. Luke had his hand still on my shoulder, and Rick looked at the others behind me. Suddenly he smirked at them and put his arm around my shoulders and started walking along the path. "Well, of course he's right. He seems to be a very smart turtle." He said unnecessarily loud, which made me frown. In less than two seconds Raphael was at my other side and jerked me away from Rick.

"Don't touch him!" he growled at the darker turtle, which looked back at him completely innocent. "Why so sensitive? I was just being friendly!" I shook my head at Raph and pulled my hand away from his. "Yeah, Raphael. He was just being friendly. Now would you please stop being so… so distrustful. We only have seven days, and no clue where this arena is."

Rick put his arm around my shoulders again and grinned at Raph. "Exactly, _Raphael_! Stop being so distrustful. We only want to get to know you guys better…" I saw Raph was going to explode and glared at him. He growled again but backed off and went back to Leo and Don, who didn't look too happy either. I ignored them and talked with Rick as we all followed the path. He was actually pretty funny. Soon Luke and Drake were on my other side and we were chatting about our favorite stuff to do and stuff.

The whole time I felt my brother's gazes on my shell, but I ignored them and just enjoyed being with someone who actually seemed to like spending time with me.

A few hours of constant walking later my feet started to hurt. Fortunately we didn't run into any of the other teams, and the sun was shining the whole time. Another few hours later my feet were killing me. Luckily we reached a river, and I insisted on taking a break. Donnie agreed with me and soon we all seven sat at the river and let our feet hang into the water.

Everything was quiet, until a rumbling noise disturbed the silence. I blushed and held my stomach. "Hungry?" came the amused voice of Luke. I grinned sheepishly at him. "Maaaaybe a little bit." Leo rolled his eyes. "Well, we could go and search something to eat. Maybe hunt some rabbit or deer or something like that." Raph nodded and got up with Leo. Donnie looked thoughtful. "Are there even rabbits? Or other animals?" We looked at each other thoughtfully.

"Donatello is right." Drake looked up at the sky. "I haven't seen or heard any birds either…"

I gulped. "But… what are we supposed to eat then?" Luke rubbed my head and smiled at me. "Don't worry, little one, we find something. Maybe some berries or mushrooms." I smiled back at him. Leo's eyes narrowed and he was about to say something, when suddenly the river was picking up pace and strength, and… turned black? Donnie and I were quickly picked up and pulled away from it.

"What the…?"

A metal tower emerged from the river and stopped when it was four times taller than us. On top of it was a wooden box. We looked at each other. "What do you think is in that box?" Luke asked us. Donnie and Drake shrugged. "Let's find out!" Rick grinned and wanted to jump into the river to get to the tower. "Wait!" Drake held him back by his arm. "What is it, D?!" the dark turtle asked kinda annoyed. Donnie took some stick and carefully put the tip into the black water. When he pulled it out the tip was gone. "This is some kind of acid…" We all looked at the river in shock.

"B-But… how can we get to the box then?"

"We don't have to go to the box. Who knows what's in there? What if there's something dangerous?" Leo said. Luke shook his head.

"There has to be a reason why it showed up just when we were about to get something to eat. There could be food inside." "No, Leo is right, it's too dangerous. What if someone gets hurt?" Donnie looked at the water worriedly. "Yeah. I agree." Drake was on Leo's side too, which surprised us all.

"Nonono, I hate to admit it, but Luke's right. There's a chance of food. If there are really no animals or something else to eat, we'll starve. We have to try." Raph had crossed his arms, just like Rick, who was on Luke's side.

"It's too dangerous!"

"We have to try! Would you rather starve to death!?"

I stood in between them and shook my head. Both sides were right in a way… but arguing wouldn't solve the problem. I sighed as I looked around. A grin appeared on my face when something caught my eye. "Hey guys!"

"WHAT?!" I flinched but my grin didn't disappear. "Look at this tree over there. It's close to the tower. If we manage to make it fall to the direction of the tower, we have some kind of bridge to get to it without touching the water!"

All of them blinked at my plan. At last Drake grinned widely and put an arm around my shoulders. "That's really smart, little one!" Rick smirked in Raph's direction. "Told ya before he was smart." I didn't leave them time to start another argument and walked over to the tree. Donnie touched the tree. "Hm… it shouldn't be too hard to make it fall… maybe if we kick it several times it'll fall." We nodded and started to jump and kick the tree to the direction of the tower.

It took us about ten minutes, but soon it started to crack and the tree fell. It hit the metal tower and stayed put. I grinned and started to climb, but several green hands pulled me back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Uhm… getting that box?"

"Oh no, you won't. I will go."

"Hell no, I will go!"

"Guys! It's only logical when I go. I'm the lightest of us, and the fastest. I'll be back in no time." They looked at me unhappily. Before they could say anything else to protest I jumped on the tree and quickly made my way to the metal tower. It didn't take me long to reach the platform where the box was on. I opened the box. "It's food!" I grinned widely.

"Great! And now get your ass down!" Rude! But I didn't mind. I've had a great idea and now we have food. I closed the box and picked it up. However, as soon as the box left the platform, the tree turned to metal as well. All the trees in the area turned to metal, the grass turned grey and dry, and dark clouds covered the sky.

"What the shell…?"


End file.
